Ruby Begins
by NeoiluzaF
Summary: Abandoned, ignored and neglected by her own teammates and friends, Ruby Rose sets out to become the greatest huntress Beacon Academy has ever seen. With the intent of proving her doubters wrong serving as a great motivation, will she succeed or fall like so many others before her? Story inspired by Jin0uga, JustAnotherGuy04, Casdin, Acoustic Ghost and Kagashira.
1. Chapter 1: Revelations

**A/N: Apologies for deleting the story. There were a few minor changes needed to be done. Just re-uploaded the story. Enjoy and review.  
Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

**Ruby Begins**

**Chapter 1: Revelations**

Ruby Rose was walking along the empty corridors of Beacon Academy, alone and despondent. Her eyes were red and puffy. She had been crying until she had no more tears to shed. An hour ago, she had been looking for her teammates. Her older sister, Yang Xiao Long, her partner, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss Shnee and her final teammate, former terrorist and White Fang member, Blake Belladonna. Collectively, the four members were known as Team RWBY.

Ruby had been puzzled. For the last few weeks, her own teammates had been ditching her and brushing her off, claiming they had other things to do. All Ruby wanted was for them to spend some time together. Lately, they claimed to be busy or go to some club in Vale and say she couldn't come as she was underage. Ruby often fumed at the excuse. She may only be only 15, two years younger than her teammates who were at 17 each but were still a year below the legal age of drinking and partying at clubs. Sure, they may pass off as 18 year olds but Ruby often wondered why no one would do an age check at these so called clubs.

She was about to knock on the door of Team JNPR just across her team's dorm to ask about her teammates, whereabouts when she heard voices. She knew it was rude to eavesdrop but she could not help but listen.

"Thanks for inviting us!" said a familiar voice. It was Yang. Ruby hid her gasp and leaned in close to Team Juniper's door to listen better.

"It's our pleasure, Yang," said another voice. It belonged to Jaune Arc, leader of Team JNPR. "We would invite Ruby but she's too young for this."

'_What?'_ thought Ruby. _'They're having a gathering and didn't even invite me? Because I'm too young? Too young for what?!'_ Ruby's eyes had widened when she heard Jaune's statement. Her heart suddenly felt heavy.

"We got some alcohol, movies AND adult-oriented games!" came the voice of Nora Valkyrie.

"It's just some R-Rated movies and poker cards, Nora," said a voice belonging to Lie Ren. "Though how you got the alcohol is a mystery."

"It's a secret!"

"Still, thanks for inviting us!" said Yang. "Honestly it's nice to unwind like this. Dealing with Ruby can be quite exhausting."

'_Wait. What?'_ thought Ruby as her hand flew to her mouth.

"I mean don't get me wrong," continued Yang. "I love her but she can be such a brat."

"Indeed," came the haughty voice of Weiss Schnee. "She keeps wanting us to spend time with her but doesn't realize we need time to ourselves."

"Weiss," whispered Ruby outside the dorm.

"She's such a child," Weiss continued. "Trying to act mature and only making a fool of herself."

"That's not true," whispered Ruby to herself. "I only wanted to prove myself."

"Come now, surely she isn't so bad," said Pyrrha Nikos, the Mistralian Champion. Ruby's heart filled with hope. Pyrrha was defending her.

"I would think so since we're practically glued at the hip! Proclaiming we're BFFs, slacking off at her studies, trying to organize a team day. We see each other every day. I would certainly like some time to myself," replied Weiss.

"It's true," said Blake. "I can't count the numerous times she kept interrupting my reading time by asking questions or trying to get me to spend some time with her."

'_Even you, Blake?'_ thought Ruby sadly as tears formed in her eyes.

"You think that's bad? I live with her my entire life," interjected Yang. "I'll admit I'm happy she's here in Beacon but I would rather she spend two more years at Signal Academy so she could grow up a little."

"Is she really so bad?" asked Pyrrha. She was in disbelief. How could they be talking about their leader like this? "She may have her faults but she is a prodigy after all. Why else would Professor Ozpin choose her as your leader?"

'_Pyrrha,'_ thought Ruby, a small appeared on her face as a single tear rolled down her cheek. _'You're still defending me.'_

"Be that as it may, I think Ozpin made a mistake. Don't get me wrong," replied Yang. "I'm proud of her but she's not yet ready for this. She also relies too much on her scythe."

"Take it away and she's useless," interjected Weiss. "She's also too reckless."

"Her hand-to-hand combat is sorely lacking," chimed Blake.

Ruby could not believe her ears. Her own teammates have turned against her. More tears were now slowly trickling down her face.

"I tried to teach her but she just doesn't grasp it, sighed Yang."

Pyrrha frowned. "Come now! Just because she is less skilled in unarmed combat does not mean she won't get better," she argued.

"Hate to burst your bubble, P-Money, but Ruby simply hates unarmed combat."

"Perhaps all she needs is better motivation." The Mistralian Champion was starting to get annoyed with WBY. _'Honestly,'_ thought Pyrrha. _'Disparaging your own team leader. And one of them is her sister!'_

"Hee hee! Jaune may act like a big kid but Ruby can be even worse!" giggled Nora.

Outside the dorm, Ruby's tears were freely flowing. Were the members of Team JNPR turning on her too?

"I gotta say, I'm not exactly the best at fighting and all, but Ruby's attitude can be a bit much," said Jaune with a laugh.

"Jaune! Nora!" exclaimed Pyrrha. "How can you both say that?"

"But it's true," said Nora.

"If you think Ruby is childish, I seem to recall that you were bawling like a baby when one of your pancakes dropped on the floor and we ended up having a funeral for it." Pyrrha had said those words in an even tone. Her emerald green eyes had turned cold. "And you, Jaune! Ruby's attitude is a bit much? You've been flirting with Weiss incessantly since your first day at Beacon to the point of being sad AND annoying. Not to mention your insistence of "handling things" on your own when you were "hanging out" with Cardin!"

Nora looked away in embarrassment while Jaune looked like he had been struck.

"Whoa! Whoa! P-Money! Take it easy!" Yang interjected. "Maybe we're going a bit overboard here but you can't deny it's the truth!"

"Truth or not," replied Pyrrha. "You shouldn't say things about Ruby like that. Why not help her improve?"

"Not that we don't want to help," said Weiss sardonically. "We just want some time away from her. Honestly speaking, she can be so annoying.'

Ruby slowly dropped to her knees outside Team JNPR's dorm. Her own partner was against her. Granted, they started off at the wrong foot in the beginning but things between them have improved. She could not believe the words coming out of the heiress' mouth. Was all the talk of being the best partner ever had been nothing but lies?

Back inside, Pyrrha spied a shadow coming from below Team JNPR's door. Her heart suddenly dropped. _'Someone's at the door,'_ she thought nervously. _'Could it be?'_ Pyrrha looked around the room. So far no one noticed. Not even Ren.

"As much as I don't want to admit it," said Ren, who had begun to pass around some bottles of alcohol to Team JNPR and WBY. "Even I must say Ruby's unarmed combat skills are below par and while she is good with Crescent Rose, she is not that proficient and over relies on her weapon."

Pyrrha went wide eyed at Ren's statement. "Be that as it may," replied Pyrrha, her voice turning cold. "She is not as useless as all of you imply. Let's agree to disagree." She abruptly got up from her bed she was sitting on. "I'm going out for air."

Ruby's eyes widened when she heard Pyrrha heading towards the door. Not wanting anyone to see her crying, she used her semblance and sped down the corridor. As Pyrrha opened the door, she found that no one was there. Truth to be told, she used her excuse of getting some air to investigate who was at the door. When she found no one, she stepped out of the dorm and closed the door behind her.

Then she spied something on the floor. Her face went pale. It was a flower petal. Specifically a red rose petal. Her fears were confirmed. Ruby Rose had been at the door and most likely heard the entire conversation. She frowned. Pyrrha was sorely disappointed that her own teammates and WBY had criticized and made hurtful comments about the young team leader.

In truth, she had grown quite fond of Ruby who had been nothing but friendly towards her. Ruby may have not known Pyrrha's reputation and status in the beginning but when she did know, Ruby never stopped treating Pyrrha like a normal person. Something that Pyrrha cherished. She found Ruby's personality and nature a breath of fresh air. She gave Pyrrha her friendship and asked for nothing in return. Pyrrha admired her gung-ho attitude and found that Ruby can be charismatic when the need arose. _'She's a good friend and leader,'_ thought Pyrrha sadly. _'A crying shame that the others could not see it.'_ She resolved to track down Ruby who she no doubt thought must be devastated.

That had been an hour ago and Ruby was currently at Beacon's rooftop balcony. Her thoughts were filled with sadness. She felt betrayed by not just her team but by Team JNPR as well minus Pyrrha. They looked down on her due to her age and thought that she doesn't deserve to be at Beacon. They thought her as annoying, a brat and reckless.

She knew she was not really well-liked by other first and second year students all because she was enrolled two years earlier than them. She had heard hurtful comments about her, especially about how Headmaster Ozpin showed favouritism towards her. She wasn't bullied but she didn't have a lot of friends simply because she was shy and awkward. Now? She felt she doesn't have any friends in the first place, save Pyrrha who stood up for her.

Sun Wukong and Neptune only hang out with her when Weiss and Blake were around. Team CVFY were nice to her but were upperclassmen and she doesn't see them a lot. She also hardly ever saw Penny Polendina on her trips to Vale. She also had not realized that Penny is an android of Atlas.

Ruby looked over the balcony. The sight was beautiful. It was already 8pm. As she looked at the sights, she wondered what to do next. Her thoughts turned to anger and sadness. She clenched her fists till her knuckles turned white. She wiped away her remaining tears as her eyes burned with fury and her heart filled with resolve.

"So I don't have any friends, huh?" she muttered to herself, her face shadowed by her bangs. "I'm a brat, huh? Annoying? Reckless? No combat skills?"

She punched a nearby wall as hard as she could. Her right knuckle started to bleed. "Well, SCREW 'EM!" yelled Ruby. "With friends like these, who needs enemies? I'll be the best damn huntress in Beacon! I'll surpass every single one of them! I'll be greater than Weiss, Blake, Yang, Team JNPR, everyone! I'll even surpass Pyrrha!"

"Well spoken, Ruby," said a voice. "Took me a while to find you."

Ruby turned around in shock. Pyrrha Nikos had found her. "W-w-what? Pyrrha?! Y-y-you heard me?" stammered Ruby.

"I did." Pyrrha had a small smile on her face as she walked towards Ruby. Then, her expression turned sad. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" asked Ruby, fearing the answer.

Pyrrha was now standing in front of Ruby. She suddenly enveloped her in a warm hug. "I know it was you who was at the door."

Ruby's eyes widened in shock but Pyrrha continued. "I know you didn't mean to eavesdrop. I'm sorry my team and your teammates say such horrible things about you."

Ruby did not know what to say and memories of the conversation she heard earlier began flooding back as her eyes filled with tears once more.

"Ruby," said Pyrrha. "I want you to know that I've never once looked down on you. All I see in you is a great potential. Rest assured that you still have a friend in me. After all, you are one of my first friends here and you never treated me like a celebrity. You treated me like a person and I can never thank you enough for that."

Ruby, still in Pyrrha's embrace, returned the hug. "Pyrrha," she sobbed. "Thank you for standing up for me. Thanks for being my friend."

"You are forever welcome, Ruby." Pyrrha released Ruby from her the hug. "And I'm sorry we didn't invite you to hang out with us."

"That's okay," sniffled Ruby. "I know I'm too young for the kind of things you guys were doing." Then she frowned. "This doesn't change the fact that all of you are still seventeen and not at the drinking age either!"

Pyrrha giggled. "Yes. That is true, isn't it?" Her face grew serious. "What are your plans now?"

Ruby looked down as she cradled her now bleeding right knuckle. "I know I said I'll be the best Huntress ever. But I don't know where to start. Then there is the fact that I can't see my so-called friends the same way again. I don't think I can even call them friends anymore."

Pyrrha nodded in understanding. "Well, you already know that you are... less proficient in unarmed combat, why not start there? I'll even help you."

Ruby looked up. Her silver eyes met with emerald green eyes. Ruby's eyes with filled with hope but her heart dare not believe for fearing Pyrrha would cruelly turn on her. "You... will help me?"

"Of course!" Pyrrha nodded vigorously. "We are friends, aren't we? Friends are supposed to help each other." Pyrrha's eyes burned with determination and enthusiasm. "I swear on my honour I will help you achieve your goals." She gently took hold of Ruby's bleeding hand. "I saw you punched the wall. A good hit but you need to work o your follow through and technique."

The smaller redhead blushed. "Sorry. I was just... angry and... frustrated I guess."

The Mistralian Champion shook her head. "Don't apologize. You have every right to be angry and upset. Come now. Let's treat your injury."

Pyrrha spotted a first aid box that was attached to the wall that Ruby punched. She opened the box and took out a gauze roll and pads, a few cotton swabs and antiseptic wipes and began treating Ruby's injured knuckle. The young redhead winced in pain as Pyrrha gently wiped away the blood with the cotton swabs and antiseptic wipes before bandaging her hand. Once she was done, she carefully inspected Ruby's now treated hand.

"There. All done," said Pyrrha happily.

"Thank you," said Ruby quietly.

"You're welcome, Ruby."Suddenly, Pyrrha's scroll went off. She picked it up and looked at her screen. It was a message from Jaune. When she read the message, she frowned. Ruby caught her look. Pyrrha seemed... displeased.

Pyrrha's gaze moved from her scroll to Ruby. Inwardly, she was fighting an internal battle. Should she hide her true thoughts from Ruby and say everything was fine or go with the truth and watch as Ruby could potentially be devastated and crush? After a few moments of silence, Pyrrha decided to go with the truth. She owed Ruby at least that after the young girl's so-called friends basically turned on her. _'Were they merely pretending to be Ruby's friends?'_ thought Pyrrha. _'Even Yang? Her older sister?'_ The Mistralian Champion took a deep breath and exhale.

"Ruby," she said in a quiet voice. "You're not going to like this." Pyrrha handed her scroll to Ruby. The young redhead read the message from the scroll with wide eyes.

_To: Pyrrha_

_From: Jaune_

_Hey Pyrrha, we just got a message from Team CVFY that there's a new club in Vale and tonight's the opening night. Apparently they're letting those 18 and above as the age limit. We can pass ourselves off as 18 since we look the part. Team CVFY invited our Team, Team RWBY and many first, second and third years. We'll meet you at the Bullhead. Don't tell Ruby if you see her. She's too young for this and we don't think she can keep a secret. Team CVFY said the same thing too._

Ruby's eyes glistened with tears. "They...left me behind...again. My own team," sobbed Ruby. "Not only that, Team CVFY didn't even include me?" She slowly sank to her knees. "I... I... I really... don't have friends!"

Pyrrha immediately dropped to her knees and enveloped Ruby in a fierce hug. "Don't say that! Please don't say that!" cried Pyrrha.

"B-but it's true! No one wants me around!" Tears were flowing down Ruby's face once more. "I'm nothing more than a brat to them! Annoying! Reckless! Weapons freak! I have no friends!"

"That's not true! I'm still here! I'm still your friend!" Pyrrha's eyes were now flowing freely with tears. She cupped Ruby's face. "I'll never leave you behind. Not like them. I'll help you, Ruby. This I promise you. I will stay by your side through thick and thin. The good and the bad. The light and the darkness!"

"Pyrrha…" Ruby cried into Pyrrha's shoulder. Pyrrha herself kept hugging the young girl, offering words of comfort.

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through this, Ruby." After what seemed like eternity, they both broke apart from their embrace. Pyrrha gently let her up. "Come on." Pyrrha wiped away the young girl's tears. "Let's go back to our dorms."

"Aren't you going to the new club?" asked Ruby.

"No. A friend needs me." Pyrrha put her arm around Ruby as they walked back to their dorms. "That friend is you."

Ruby blushed. "Pyrrha… thank you."

Pyrrha chuckled. "There is no need for thanks, Ruby. I'm doing what a friend is supposed to be doing. Offering support and be there for a friend."

Ruby smiled and nodded. Her heart was filled with renewed hope and vigour. With Pyrrha's help, she will become the best Huntress Beacon has ever seen.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

**A/N: Again, apologies for deleting the story. There were a few minor corrections that needed to be made. Please review and leave comments. This is my first story and I accept constructive criticism in order to improve. Till then, this is NeoiluzaF signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2: Training and Studying

**A/N: Chapter 2 is up. Sorry for the delay. I don't own RWBY.**

**Ruby Begins**

**Chapter 2: Training and Studying**

Two weeks have passed since what Ruby now dubbed "The Revelations Incident". In those two weeks, Ruby had drastically changed. She no longer played video games with Yang, stopped asking Blake about the books she read or for book recommendations and even stopped asking or dragging Weiss to hang out. She barely talked to them except for during classes and the usual 'Good morning' and 'Good night' greetings. With Team JNPR, Ruby started to avoid them as much as possible, only barely talking to them during classes. She would discreetly wave at Pyrrha, her only friend at this point, who would discreetly wave back. Pyrrha was the only person Ruby talked to actively. Thus far, the remaining members of Team RWBY and Team JNPR had not known that Ruby has stopped befriending them. Pyrrha, of course, already knew. She was saddened that Ruby no longer wanted to be friends with the WBY and her teammates but understood why. She hoped Ruby doesn't alienate herself from everyone just for the sake of proving herself.

Pyrrha, during the course of two weeks, had come through with her promise to Ruby. Using her experience as tournament competitor and champion, Pyrrha Nikos had come up with a suitable training regime for Ruby. Pyrrha had taken note of Ruby's strengths and weaknesses. Ruby, Pyrrha noted, was a natural tactician, able to come up with plans on the fly. Ruby was also highly aware of her own team's strengths and weaknesses, allowing her to plan accordingly and coming up with tactics very quickly. She was also a decent strategist though Jaune Arc was better than Ruby in that particular area. It was due to Ruby's tactical planning skills that Team RWBY was currently the top team among first years if not Beacon Academy. Team JNPR came a close second. Pyrrha had also taken note of Ruby's stature. While small in size, Pyrrha noticed that Ruby was built aerodynamically, as if nature intended her to be born that way.

Ruby was already capable of moving at impressive speeds even without her semblance. The problem was that Ruby lacked the necessary strength to deliver a decisive blow or fight against considerably stronger opponents. Granted, Ruby was deceptively strong as evidence when she wielded Crescent Rose. The fact was that in order for Ruby to deliver a strong or decent blow, she had to combine her not-so considerable strength with her semblance. Pyrrha had included weight training to improve Ruby's strength but she was going to make sure Ruby does not end up too bulky or muscular that her speed would be affected. Sleek and lean muscles would do just fine.

Pyrrha also focused on Ruby's stamina and endurance. While Ruby has decent stamina and can only further improve from there, her endurance was a bit lacking as well as in unarmed combat. Pyrrha was going to focus a lot on Ruby's unarmed combat and endurance. This was going to involve a lot of sparring sessions and lessons as well as endurance training. It took Pyrrha almost a week to work out Ruby's training regime as well as planning her own schedule in order to train the young redhead. Since she was training Ruby in secret, at the young redhead's request, Pyrrha had managed to work her way around her schedule, meaning she had to properly divide her time to study, spending time with her team and friends and training with one Jaune Arc. When she finally presented the training regime schedule to Ruby, the young redhead had been bewildered at how Pyrrha was going to juggle between her studies, friends and personal time to train her. Pyrrha, in response, merely smiled and told her not to worry as she was used to hectic schedules during her time as tournament competitor and champion.

Training, for Ruby, was hard and at times, a bit harsh. Ruby didn't complain. Her desire to be the best and prove her detractors wrong overrode whatever misgivings she had. If anything, she threw herself into Pyrrha's training regime with great vigour and enthusiasm. When it came to sparring, Pyrrha made sure Ruby got down the basics right before moving on to the next lesson. During sparring sessions, Ruby was getting thrown around a lot but kept getting back up with much more determination than before. This pleased Pyrrha greatly as it showed Ruby's seriousness in becoming the best. Pyrrha only wished that Jaune showed as much determination and enthusiasm as Ruby. It was true Jaune was improving at a slow and steady rate due to him completely lacking fighting skills but there was a certain laziness in Jaune that Pyrrha was still trying to remedy. It was why she enjoyed training Ruby even more than she trained with Jaune. Ruby on the other hand found Pyrrha to be a stern and strict teacher who demanded nothing less than complete devotion and commitment to training but would not hesitate to praise Ruby when she had earned it and would encourage her to do her best. Whenever Ruby was doing a set of exercise, Pyrrha would train alongside her, partly to motivate and encourage the young redhead and partly to get in some training of her own.

At Pyrrha's gentle urging, Ruby had been focusing on her academic studies as well. Pyrrha pointed out that in order to be the best, Ruby needed good grades as well, not just in combat. Ruby, much to Pyrrha's amusement, reluctantly agreed. She knew how much Ruby hated studying. Of course, Weiss' attitude towards Ruby when it came to studying certainly didn't help matters. Pyrrha always thought that one should not be overbearing, judgemental and critical when helping someone. How Ruby put up with Weiss' attitude was beyond her ability to reason.

By the beginning of the third week, there was a marked improvement in Ruby's studies. She had paid much more attention in her classes and had been passing, with flying colours, the weekly class tests set by Professor Goodwitch, Professor Port, Dr Oobleck and Professor Peach. Professor Glynda Goodwitch especially noticed this and found herself praising Ruby more, telling her to keep up the good work. While Ruby's earlier grades weren't abysmal, they were only average at best. Now Ruby was slowly improving. If this goes on, Glynda had no doubt that Ruby could potentially top her class. When it came to class combat matches, Ruby was slowly making waves. By the end of the third week, Ruby was already on a winning streak, thanks to Pyrrha's training. Her earlier records were already good when she entered Beacon Academy. Twenty wins, five draws and four losses. Now? Ruby was on a six match winning streak and barely used Crescent Rose. She had won four of her later matches with unarmed combat while she won her first two matches with her beloved weapon. Due to her speed, skill and uncharacteristic ferocity in her recent matches, she was being nicknamed by her classmates as "The Five Feet of Fury". Ruby was only mildly annoyed at the nickname as it was in reference to her height. She was only mollified that her combat skills were slowly being recognized.

Her teammates took notice of her performances in combat and complimented her. Yang wanted to know how Ruby was getting better at unarmed combat, to which Ruby replied that she trained. When pressed by her teammates, Ruby simply said it was a secret. This only serve to confuse the WBY as they knew Ruby would not hesitate to brag to her teammates of the reasons of her accomplishments, regardless of whether anyone asked or not, so when she remained tight lipped, they were surprised. They decided to let the matter drop though Yang vowed to find out one day.

As the days go by, Yang, Blake and Weiss finally realized that there was a change in Ruby. It wasn't just her improvement in classes and combat matches but her attitude as well. They had noticed that Ruby was spending more time studying than hanging out with her team. She seemed to be very distant and was no longer engaging in any conversations with them, with the exception during classes and even then, she barely spoke to them. Yang, Weiss and Blake were beginning to get concerned for their young team leader. It was as if Ruby was deliberately avoiding them. Little did they know how right they were. It was already evening and the trio were in their dorm, discussing about Ruby's recent behaviour.

"Don't you girls find it strange that Ruby is acting like this?" asked Yang who was sitting next to her partner on Blake's bed.

"Of course. I find it disconcerting that she barely spends any time with us," replied Blake.

"She's probably finding new things in life," said Weiss who was brushing her hair while sitting opposite her teammates on her bed. "She's still young after all. Don't get me wrong. I find it disheartening that she seems to be actively ignoring us."

"She has become quieter now." Blake rubbed her chin. "Half the time, I didn't even realize she is in the same room with us. Nowadays, we barely see her. This is so unlike her."

"It's like she doesn't care about us anymore," interjected Yang. "I mean she used to be so full of life, energetic and bouncing all over the place." Yang frowned. "Is there something wrong with her? She isn't being bullied, is she?"

"I don't think so," replied Weiss. "There are no signs of her being bullied. She has become... distant towards us. Almost apathetic."

Yang's brows creased. "I don't like this. Something must have happened to cause Ruby to change, leading her to ignoring us. We have to find out what it is that caused Ruby to turn out like this."

"Her studies have improved significantly," chimed Blake. "So have her combat skills, especially unarmed combat. Could that be related?"

"Possibly, though I am happy that Ruby is finally taking her studies seriously," said Weiss. "But Yang's right. We need to find out what happened to her. Maybe then we could help with whatever problems she may have."

"Is it because of us?" asked Yang as she looked down, her face filled with concern. "Have we done something to upset Ruby?"

"I highly doubt that." Weiss was now tying her hair into a ponytail. "I don't recall us doing anything to offend her."

"We haven't been spending a lot of time with her, now that I think about it," said Blake, her cat ears now flattened, concern marring her face. "We HAVE been leaving her behind just to get time for ourselves. When was the last time we hung out with her? Or even as a team?"

"Oh, come on, Blake!" exclaimed Yang. "You know we can't bring her to those clubs! She's too young!"

"It doesn't change the fact that it was mean of us to simply leave her behind. We've been outright ignoring her." Blake's expression turned sad. "Maybe she took a hint and decided to ignore us as well."

"I hate to admit it but that may be the case," said Weiss.

Yang sighed. "So how are we going to fix this?" she asked.

The trio fell silent. After a few moments, Blake's face lit up. "How about we get Ruby to come to Vale with us tomorrow?" offered Blake. "Tomorrow's Saturday. While we hang out. We can get her to tell us what's wrong."

"Great idea, Blakey! I'll call her right now!"

It was at this moment that Ruby walked into the dorm, surprising the trio. She was wearing a red tank top with gym shorts, a towel hanging over her shoulder and a water bottle in her right hand.

"Rubes! Welcome back!" greeted Yang. "Wait! Where have you been? And why are you so sweaty?"

Ruby cocked an eyebrow. "Um… I'm wearing gym clothes and sweating," replied Ruby. "Where do you think I've been?"

Blake had a confused expression on her face. "Wait," she said. "You were at the gym?"

"Yes."

"Why?" asked Weiss.

"Um… working out? Isn't that what people do when they go to the gym?"

"Rubes," said Yang. "You don't work out. Sure you train a lot but you never go to the gym."

"So what if I did?" Ruby frowned. "What's it to you?"

"How long have you been going to the gym?"

"Four weeks. Not that any of you noticed."

The WBY visibly winced at the statement. How had they missed the fact that Ruby had been going to the gym? Had they really ignored and neglected Ruby to the point that they were unaware of Ruby's activities? What else could Ruby had been doing? The young redhead, meanwhile, headed to her drawers and pulled out some fresh and clean clothes.

"Ruby, hang on a second," said Yang.

"What is it?" asked Ruby as she pulled out a pair of pyjama bottoms with heart patterns from her drawer.

Yang gave Ruby a big smile."There's this new carnival that just arrived in Vale. It's been a while since we hung out as a team. Let's go there tomorrow!"

Ruby nearly rolled her eyes. _'Oh sure, now you want me to hang out with you girls?'_ thought Ruby sourly. _'After weeks of ignoring me? Fat chance'_. Ruby schooled her face into a neutral expression. "You go on without me." Ruby turned away from the WBY and headed towards the bathroom.

"W-w-what?!" Yang was flabbergasted. "But Rubes! It's Saturday tomorrow! The weekend! And you love carnivals!"

"I'm planning on studying tomorrow. Professor Goodwitch's test is coming up and I want to ace it."

"Ruby," interjected Weiss. "The test is on Thursday next week."

"Then I'd better get to studying as soon as I finished bathing." Ruby was getting annoyed. What was this? Twenty questions?

"Ruby, I want to ace Professor Goodwitch's test too." Weiss was growing more concern with Ruby's uncharacteristic behaviour. "But there's nothing wrong in relaxing a little and having some fun."

"Weren't you the one who always harps on me to be better in my studies?" Ruby had said those words venomously that Weiss was taken aback in shock. "Weren't you the one who said my grades were abysmal? Weren't you the one who keeps reminding me constantly that as team leader, I cannot afford to have bad grades?"

"N-now hold on a second, Ruby. I may be… a tad harsh on you sometimes but it's only because I know you can be better."

"If you haven't noticed, Weiss, my grades have been picking up. I've been studying a lot these days and I intend to keep it up. Now that I'm actually studying, you're telling me to slack off? In case you have forgotten, princess, I am the team leader. As team leader, it is my responsibility to make sure my grades is up to snuff and that I don't bring my team down with dismal performances. I am doing the best I can for the team. Not only that, I have to make sure the three of you don't slack off on your studies. So I suggest that you three better get to studying because Professor Goodwitch's tests aren't exactly child's play!"

"Ruby, Weiss doesn't mean it like that," Blake interrupted. "All she is saying is that it's ok take a break from studying. A day's break from studying would not affect your grades. Besides, it could be fun to spend some quality time with your team."

Ruby cocked an eyebrow in Blake's direction. "This coming from the antisocial member of Team RWBY?"

Blake blanched at Ruby's response. "I-I am NOT antisocial! I just value my personal time and space!"

"Blake, trying to get you to hang out is like pulling my own teeth out. Don't you remember when we first met? You clearly didn't want to be bothered from your reading and prefer to be by yourself."

"She's got you there, kitty cat," said Yang as Blake spluttered in denial. "Still, Rubes, it's the weekend! If not tomorrow, why not Sunday?'

"Sorry, Yang. I have plans of my own. You girls do what you want to do." Ruby was about to leave for the bathroom when Yang placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ruby, I'll admit we haven't been spending time with each other and all but come on! It's the weekend! We should go out and have some fun."

Ruby sighed. "You don't need me to have fun. You three are doing well on your own."

Yang gasped. "Wha-! What's that supposed to mean? And what kind of plans do you have that you don't want to spend time with us? With me?"

Ruby glared at Yang. "My plans are my own. I'm entitled to have time to myself. Just like you three!" Ruby then stomped her way to the bathroom for a much needed bath. The WBY were in shock. Ruby Rose does not want to hang out with them. Yang had a hurt expression on her face. Blake was saddened by the situation. Weiss herself was still reeling from the fact that Ruby had spoken to her with such vitriol, leaving her sad, confused and hurt.

"Well, that went well," remarked Weiss with a small amount of sarcasm.

Yang sat down on Blake's bed, her bangs covering her eyes. "What's happened to my baby sister?" Yang asked aloud. "Why is she acting this way? What did we do wrong? Her sad eyes turned to Blake who had sat down next to her. "What did I do wrong?"

Blake placed a comforting hand on Yang's shoulder and said, "I don't know, Yang. I just don't know. I cannot help but feel that… we… were the cause."

Weiss, meanwhile, slowly sat down on her bed, her mind replaying the argument they had with Ruby. The venom in Ruby's voice when she spoke down to Weiss was, in her honest opinion, terrifying. She never knew Ruby had a side like that. It made her recall all the times of the way she behaved and spoke towards Ruby. "Was it me?" she whispered to herself. "Was I the one who did this?"

"Meaning what?" asked Yang, who apparently heard what Weiss whispered along with Blake.

Weiss looked up and gazed at her teammates. "All the times I was hard on her, berating her, calling her names. Was it because of me? Had she been bottling up her emotions and finally couldn't take it anymore?"

"It could be a combination of all our actions," said Blake. "For now let's give her some space. We can figure out what happened to Ruby later."

For the rest of the evening, Ruby, after bathing and getting dressed, promptly sat at her desk and began studying diligently. The WBY decided to give her some space and did their own thing. Ruby only turned in for the night when it was 11pm, one hour after her teammates had turned in.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Thank you for the positive reviews and comments. I really hope all of you like the story.**

**Now then, a few of you may wonder if it's gonna be a Milk and Cereal fic. To be honest, I don't know. Never wrote a pairing before. But it certainly looks like it. We'll just have to wait and see. Also, if you are a WWE fan, you may have noticed that I used Alexa Bliss' nickname for Ruby.  
**

**Anyway, apologies for the delay. No one ever said writing was easy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and comment. Constructive criticism are welcome. This is NeoiluzaF signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Singing Waitress

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY so don't sue me.**

**Ruby Begins**

**Chapter 3: The Singing Waitress**

The weekend passed. Ruby, true to her word, had spent most of Saturday studying, stopping only to take a break or to eat. The WBY tried again to get the young girl to join them in Vale but Ruby politely declined, stating she was studying for the upcoming test. Eventually, the WBY gave up and went to Vale on their own. They tried to have fun by going to the arcade, the carnival and, much to Yang's chagrin, the opera at Weiss' behest. But it wasn't the same without Ruby. They missed her cheerfulness, her smile, her enthusiasm and of course, her hugs. Even Weiss admitted it just wasn't the same without Ruby. She had wanted to introduce Ruby to the world of opera as her best friend and wanted to see her enjoy it. Yang and Blake, however, silently thought otherwise. With the way Ruby was behaving towards them, being distant and almost ignoring them completely, it was downright disheartening.

The following Sunday, the WBY decided to discreetly follow their young team leader. The trio were curious as to what kind of plans Ruby had on that day. The day started with Ruby getting up early before her teammates. After her morning shower, she dressed herself in her usual black, long-sleeved, high-collared dress with red trim on the sleeves, waist cincher with red lacings at the front, a black combat skirt with red trim around it, a pair of thick black leggings and combat boots with red laces and trims around the top and red soles. Her outfit was topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. Her large silver broach in the shape and design of a rose, which happened to be her emblem, was pinned to a wide belt slung around her hips on an angle, carrying dust bullets and a pouch. Once dressed, she picked up a piece of paper and a pen and thought about leaving a note for her teammates. She may no longer consider her teammates as her friends but that was no excuse for not informing them of her whereabouts. She was the team leader after all and it was the responsible thing to do. She quickly penned her note, placed it on her desk and left as quietly as possible.

Unbeknownst to Ruby, her teammates had woken up while she was showering. They quickly deduced, correctly, that Ruby was getting ready to go out. They pretended to be asleep when Ruby got dressed and when she finally left, they got up and hastily got dressed to follow Ruby. Yang found Ruby's note on the desk and quickly called her teammates over.

"Girls, look at this!" exclaimed Yang. Blake and Weiss hurried over to Yang.

"What is it, Yang?" asked Weiss.

"Take a look." Yang showed them the letter.

_Dear Team,_

_Gone to Vale on business. I should be back before evening._

_Ruby_

The letter left the WBY dumbfounded. What kind of business does Ruby have in Vale? Without another word, they quickly rushed out of their dorm to find Ruby. It was to their dismay that Ruby had already left for Vale aboard a Bullhead when they reached Beacon Academy's landing pad. The Bullhead was nearly out of sight when they spotted another Bullhead getting ready to launch. They quickly boarded the Bullhead and were soon on their way to Vale. When they have finally arrived at the City of Vale, they found the Bullhead that Ruby arrived in but realized that they had arrived at least half an hour after her.

"Damn it! She could be anywhere by now!" growled Yang, cursing at their late arrival.

"Calm down, Yang. It's still morning and Ruby's note said she'll be back at Beacon before evening," said Weiss.

"We have plenty of time to look for her," said Blake. "Let's focus on the places she would go."

It would seem like a good plan but the WBY failed to take into account that with Ruby's recent behavior, she does not conform to her usual habits and behavior, meaning she was nowhere to be found at her usual haunts in Vale. The first place the WBY went was to a local bakery where Ruby often frequented to buy cookies, pastries and other sweet confectioneries. She was nowhere to be found. When they asked the shop owner if he had seen their leader, giving Ruby's description, the shop owner replied that he never saw anyone fitting Ruby's description. The WBY spent hours looking for any signs of Ruby. From the arcade to parks and the carnival. By then, it was already noon and the trio were beginning to get exhausted and decided to take a break before giving one last try to find Ruby.

The spotted a nice looking café called the Colosimo Café, a one storey building with tables and chairs arranged neatly outside the café. The building itself was cozy looking, with a cheery atmosphere and the patrons were happily chatting amongst themselves, drinking their beverages and eating their pastries and cakes. The WBY decided to take a load off and entered the café. There were more tables and seats in the café. At the corner of the café appeared to be an elevated stage with a high stool and a microphone stand, possibly for the café's performers to entertain their patrons. Next to the stage was a counter where the barista was attending to the customers, taking their orders. The WBY seated themselves at a table with a window view. Not long after, they were attended by a waitress who took their orders. Yang order a black coffee, Blake ordered an espresso while Weiss ordered a latte. Ten minutes later, their orders arrived and they took their beverages gratefully.

"I never thought looking for Ruby would be so tough… and frustrating," said Yang as she sipped her coffee. "This coffee is good though."

"I think we are going about this all wrong," said Weiss. "With Ruby's recent behavior, we should have realized that she would not go to her usual haunts."

"Indeed," said Blake. Before she could continue, something caught her eye. "Is that… Ruby?!"

"Where?" asked Yang, already looking around the café. Weiss was craning her neck to get a better view.

"There! On the stage!" Blake was now pointing at the stage.

Blake was right. Yang and Weiss turned their heads to the stage. Lo and behold, it was Ruby Rose climbing onto the high stool, holding an acoustic guitar.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" announced a tall, balding man in a barista's uniform who happened to be the owner of the café. "Please give a round of applause to our newest part-time member, Ruby Rose!"

Ruby Rose waved shyly to the patrons who were cheering and clapping, many of them chanting her name. She was still not used to crowds but forged through.

"H-hello, everyone," she spoke into the microphone. "Today, I'm going to sing one of my favorite songs from Queen... Love of My Life."

The crowd cheered. Queen was one of the most popular bands on Remnant that even after so many years; their music was still relevant and well known. The WBY looked around the café. Ruby seemed to be quite popular among to the patrons and staffs themselves were cheering for her. Ruby Rose strummed her guitar and began to sing into the microphone.

_Love of my life, you've hurt me_

_You've broken my heart_

_And now you leave me_

_Love of my life, can't you see?_

_Bring it back, bring it back_

_Don't take it away from me_

_Because you don't know_

_What it means to me_

Ruby was strumming her guitar skillfully, her singing mesmerizing everyone in the café including the WBY.

_Love of my life, don't leave me_

_You've taken my love_

_You now desert me_

_Love of my life, can't you see_

_Bring it back, bring it back_

_Don't take it away from me_

_Because you don't know_

_What it means to me_

The patrons were cheering and whistling, again chanting Ruby's name.

_You will remember_

_When this is blown over_

_And everything's all by the way_

_When I grow older_

_I will be there at your side_

_To remind you how I still love you_

_I still love you_

Ruby drew out the last words of the song. Then, she sang, "I still love you." The last part sent the patrons cheering wildly. Ruby continued strumming her guitar. The WBY meanwhile were shocked into silence at their young team leader's performance.

_Oh, hurry back, hurry back_

_Please bring it back home to me_

_Because you don't know_

_What it means to me_

_Love of my life_

_Love of my life_

_Ooh, yeah_

The patrons were cheering wildly again, applauding and whistling. Ruby was blushing at this point. "Thank you," she said meekly, which only only added to her adorableness and cuteness.

The WBY looked on, unable to comprehend at what just happened. Ruby Rose, their shy, awkward, adorkable, cookie loving weapons nut, was up on stage singing and playing the guitar in front of a live crowd. Even the WBY knew Ruby was uncomfortable with crowds though she seemed to get a little better as time went by. Yet, here she was, performing, though they could still a hint of nervousness in her. The crowd didn't care. They were applauding and cheering her. For Yang, Blake and Weiss, this was a surreal experience.

"Yang?" said Blake.

"Yeah, Blake," replied Yang, who was still looking at Ruby shyly waving at the patrons.

"Did you know Ruby could sing? Or play the guitar?"

Yang nodded. "She's been playing the guitar since she was seven. I taught her how to play. Most times she would practice on her own and sing to herself. But she's never performed in front of people before."

"I must admit, her singing is… actually pretty good," said Weiss who was still looking at Ruby in amazement. "But you said she's never sung live before?"

"No." Yang shook her head. "If anything, Ruby doesn't like crowds and gets stage fright easily." Yang had a thoughtful expression. "Is she singing here part-time or something?"

"It certainly looks that way." Weiss scratched her chin delicately. "If that is true, how long has she been working here?"

"Oh no," moaned Blake quietly.

"What's wrong, Blakey?" asked Yang.

"Think about it. We haven't been spending a lot of time with Ruby. We kept ditching her and turning her down every time she wanted to organize a Team Day."

Yang's eyes widened in realization. "You mean…"

Blake nodded. "I think she may have felt neglected. So much so that she felt the need to occupy herself with something. Perhaps she thinks that we didn't want her around and took the hint. Maybe that's why she took to singing as this place as a job." Blake's ears flattened in sadness.

"But… that's not true! It's not that we don't want her around!" Yang was now looking at Blake with tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "We just want some time to ourselves! How… how could Ruby think that way?"

"I'm… reluctant to admit that perhaps Blake has a point," said Weiss sadly she looked down at her beverage. "We've been ignoring her for quite some time. To the point that she doesn't tell us anything anymore. I mean none of us knew when she started taking her studies seriously or how she has been so good in combat class.

The trio fell into silence. At last Yang spoke, "Let's wait till she's done for the day, said Yang. "Then we can get some answers from her."

"Let's not push her, though," said Blake. "We don't want her to be more distant from us than she already is."

The WBY nodded in agreement and continue to watch Ruby as she began to perform another song.

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos was with her team, hanging out at Beacon Academy's Recreation Room. The room was for students to relax, unwind, study and play some board games that were available. There were also CCTs and PCs for the students to use. There were no one else around and Team JNPR had the room to themselves and doing their own thing. Pyrrha and Jaune were lounging on the couch. Ren was reading a book on the couch opposite them while Nora was building a house of cards on the table between them, all the while humming 'I'm queen of the castle' to herself. Pyrrha leaned back against the couch and closed her eyes. She was thinking about Ruby and wondering what the young red head was doing now. It was Sunday so she knew Ruby was working at the café in vale. Pyrrha recalled when Ruby confided in her about a new part-time job that she wanted to apply. Ruby had apparently went to look for a job, after getting permission from Professor Goodwitch and Professor Ozpin, provided her job doesn't affect her studies, mainly to get away from the WBY as she perceived them as wanting to have nothing to do with her. Partly, it was also to get some extra pocket money.

Pyrrha had actually been to Ruby's workplace on the day the young red head applied for the job. It had been a week after 'The Revelations Incident' and Ruby had found a flyer from Colosimo Café indicating that there was an opening for a part-time position. She had accompanied Ruby as moral support in disguise, wearing a fake blonde wig, a pair of sunglasses, a yellow t-shirt, a denim jacket, a pair of jeans and a pair stylish women shoes. This was to avoid people recognizing as 'The Invincible Girl'. Being a celebrity was not something she relished and many times detested her celebrity status. People only see her as The Mistralian Champion. Pyrrha Nikos, the Invincible Girl. Not as Pyrrha Nikos the girl. She was glad that she had made friends with people who saw past her status. Pyrrha remembered the day clearly. Ruby was so nervous in applying for the job position that she nearly ran away from the café had Pyrrha not caught her arm. She had immediately hugged the young girl, calming her down with soothing words, encouraging and telling her that she will be fine and that everything would be alright. She then kissed Ruby on her forehead, telling the young red head to believe in herself and that Pyrrha had absolute confidence and belief in her.

Ruby had blushed, both at the kiss and Pyrrha's words to her. Ruby had thanked Pyrrha for believing in her and then marched into the café with renewed confidence, determined to get the job. Pyrrha simply walked into the café, took a seat and ordered a chocolate latte. While she waited for Ruby, she wondered why she had kissed Ruby. Sure, it was on the forehead, nothing romantic and meant to encourage Ruby. To be honest, she didn't need to kiss the young girl. Words of encouragement were enough. Did she do it on impulse? The answer was yes but she could not understand why. It was only a kiss on the forehead. Surely that doesn't mean anything. Pyrrha decided not to think too much of it and simply waited for Ruby. Half an hour later, Ruby came out of the café with Pyrrha; a big grin was plastered on the young girl's face. She had gotten the job position. Ruby had applied to be a part-time waitress. However, when the shop owner, 'Big Jim' Colosimo, found out that Ruby was able to play the guitar and sing after she made an offhand remark that she sometimes play with the guitar as a hobby, he immediately hired her on the spot. She would be the café's part-time waitress who would also perform at lunch time when the crowd would be the largest. She would only work on Sundays so as not to allow her new job to interfere with her studies. She would be paid 5 lien per hour.

Ruby had gladly accepted the job but didn't dare tell her new boss that she was uncomfortable with crowds. She decided to suck it up and do her job as there will be times when she has to face large crowds. She will treat facing the crowds at her new workplace as practice. Pyrrha of course had been happy and immensely proud of Ruby. She had joked to the young girl that she can't wait to see her sing at the café. Ruby, of course, began to stutter and paled at the thought of anyone she knew watching her sing. Pyrrha only laughed merrily and told her she would be fine. It turned out to be true. Pyrrha once again accompanied her (in disguise again) to the café the following week. Big Jim gave Ruby a crash course in customer service and the duties that pertain to her job. Ruby soaked it up quickly with great determination. Using her natural speed to her advantage, she was able to move all over the café taking and delivering orders despite her problems with crowds. Whatever misgivings she had, she put it aside, telling herself that her discomfort with crowds would not get in the way of doing her job. When it was finally lunch time, Ruby took her cue to go on stage. She knew she had stage frights before but after being able to serve the patrons, she grew in confidence. She still had some nervousness while going on stage but pushed through. She greeted the patrons through the microphone, introducing herself. She strummed her guitar, mesmerizing the crowd. When she started singing, it was bedlam. Ruby Rose became an instant hit.

Pyrrha never knew Ruby could play the guitar and sing so well. She had found herself cheering for her young friend. The whole café was applauding her. All in all, it had been an excellent first day at work for Ruby. Now it had been three weeks since Ruby's first day of work and four weeks since 'The Revelations Incident'. Pyrrha sighed contently at the memory, a smile appearing on her face. She was brought out of her musings when she heard someone calling her name. It was Jaune.

"What is it, Jaune?" asked Pyrrha.

"You seemed very happy, Pyrrha," replied her blonde partner. "Care to share?"

Pyrrha gave her partner a warm smile. "It's nothing, Jaune. I just remembered something pleasant."

Jaune grinned. "What is it about?"

Pyrrha gave a musical laugh. "Now a girl can't go out giving all her secrets."

Jaune cocked an eyebrow. "Pyrrha, I live with seven sisters and I can get them to tell me anything."

"True, but I'm not your sister."

"Touché." Then Jaune frowned. "Pyrrha, have you noticed anything strange lately?"

Pyrrha looked at Jaune in confusion. "Like what?"

"Well… have you noticed that Ruby hasn't really been talking to us?"

Ren, who had been reading quietly, put his book down and said. "She also hasn't been interacting with her teammates as well. Though her grades are improving."

"Yeah!" chimed Nora. "She's also been kicking butt in combat classes! Without her weapon too! But she seems to, like, been avoiding us or something."

Pyrrha looked at her teammates and was filled with disappointment. _'It took them this long to finally notice what has been happening?'_ thought Pyrrha with indignation. "I'm not too sure what all of you are talking about," lied Pyrrha. "Ruby and I get along just fine."

"But that's the thing," said Jaune. "Ruby's been actively talking to you and not the rest of us."

"Even in classes, she barely even spoke to any of us or her own team," said Ren.

"Is she having problems?" asked Nora. "I mean, she doesn't look very happy with her team or even with us."

Pyrrha had to withhold a snort. "She seems fine to me. I don't have a problem with her. I'm just happy that her studies have improved as well as her combat skills." Pyrrha decided to drop the bomb. "I won't be surprise if she even surpasses me."

The remaining members of Team JNPR were in shock at Pyrrha's declaration. "Um… Pyrrha, I don't think anyone could surpass you," said Jaune.

"Indeed," said Ren. "I have doubts of any anyone defeating you, much less Ruby. Even if she has improved a lot, I still can't see her defeating you."

"Ruby's getting real good," said Nora. "But she's no match for you, Pyrrha."

Pyrrha gave her teammates a smirk that said 'I know something that you don't'. "You give her far too little credit. Mark my words, she WILL surpass me."

Jaune, Ren and Nora blinked in confusion. Something was amiss. Did Pyrrha know something that they don't? Pyrrha decided to drop a hint in regards to Ruby's behaviour towards her team. "If you want to know why Ruby has been avoiding our team like the plague," continued Pyrrha. "Why not ask her yourself? I'll give you a hint. It's from the last party we had with Team RWBY and Ruby wasn't invited."

"Wait," said Jaune as his eyes widened. "She's mad because we didn't invite her? And how did she know about the party"

"Not getting invited was only part of the reason." Pyrrha's eyes narrowed at her team. "There is more but I'm not giving you anymore hints. Also, as I said, ask her yourself and about how she knew about the party."

Jaune, Ren and Nora looked at each other, guilt written all over their faces. How were they going to approached Ruby about this?

* * *

"See you next week, Mr Colosimo," said Ruby as she exited out of Colosimo Café. The day had been good. She had already been paid for the day and just wanted to go home.

"Hey, Rubes," said a familiar voice. Ruby knew that voice belonged to Yang.

Ruby turned around and, to her surprise, found Yang, Blake and Weiss who were apparently waiting for her. Yang was giving her an awkward smile as she waved at Ruby. Blake and Weiss looked uncomfortable and were fidgeting.

"Girls? What are you all doing here?"

End of Chapter 3

* * *

**A/N: Getting this chapter up took a while. Hope you enjoy reading and that little bit about Queen.**

**Sure everyone knows Queen doesn't exist in RWBY. I just decided to insert it in just for fun.**

**Please review and comments. Construction criticism will be accepted.**

**Till then, eat well, stay fit, die anyway. This is NeoiluzaF signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4: Cracks Deepen

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. If I did, Pyrrha wouldn't die and Yang wouldn't lose an arm**

**Ruby Begins**

**Chapter 4: Cracks Deepen**

Ruby was staring at her teammates in surprise. Her teammates looked nervous. Weiss and Blake were looking away guiltily while Yang had a sheepish looking expression on her face. What were they doing here? Had they been following her? Or was it just a coincidence? Questions were immediately filling Ruby's head. Finally, she decided to get to the point.

"Okay, girls," said Ruby. "What's going on? What are you three doing here?"

Yang gave a nervous chuckle as she rubbed the back of her head. "Well, sis," replied Yang. "We woke up and found you were gone and found that note on your desk."

"You said that you have some business in Vale," said Weiss.

"We got… curious," interjected Blake. "So…"

"So you made it your business to pry into mine," said Ruby flatly, her eyes narrowing. "Why?"

The WBY winced at Ruby's statement. _'Well, she's not wrong,'_ thought Yang.

"Ruby, we're only worried about you," said Weiss as she stepped forward towards Ruby. Mindful of the current situation with her team leader, Weiss opted for a delicate and non-confrontational approach. "All you wrote on your note was that you have some business in Vale. Naturally we got curious and worried. I know it may seem that we are treating you like a child but we don't want to see you get caught up unintentionally in some sort of shady business."

Ruby looked somewhat mollified. Then she sighed and rubbed the bridged of her nose as she closed her eyes. "You could have just asked," said Ruby. "I would've told you."

"Um…you did say your business was your own, remember?" said Blake.

Ruby blinked. "I did say that, didn't I?" She sighed again. "I suppose that one is on me. To be fair, I was a little annoyed that day because you three kept pestering me to hang out in Vale."

"Rubes," said Yang as she approached her sister. "I'm sorry that we were a bit pushy with you that day. We just want you to hang out a little. Have fun."

"By the way, we saw you singing in there," chimed Blake, pointing at the café.

Ruby paled. "Y-y-you… saw me…" she stammered. _'Oh, Oum! How much did they saw?!'_ thought Ruby frantically.

"Well, while looking for you, we decided to take a load off and found this café," explained Weiss. "We just got our orders when Blake spotted you going on stage."

Ruby now looked utterly mortified. "You saw… my whole… performance…"

The WBY nodded. "I always knew you could play and sing at the same time," said Yang. "But I never thought I would ever see you perform live, not even in my wildest dreams! I mean, you hate crowds!"

Ruby's face was now red in embarrassment as she buried her face in her hands. _'Oh, Oum! Now they're gonna make fun of me and tell everyone!'_

"Ruby, there's no need to be embarrassed or ashamed. We aren't going to make fun of you," said Blake, already guessing correctly what Ruby thought. Then, she narrowed her gaze at Yang. "Right?"

"Of course not!" cried Yang the moment she saw Blake's gaze on her. "We would never do that!"

"You have a lovely voice," said Weiss as she smiled at her partner. "I never knew you could sing so well or play the guitar for that matter."

"Thanks… I guess," squeaked Ruby. "Well, I guess you three were going to find out sooner or later anyway."

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" asked Yang. "You weren't planning on telling us? And how long has this been going on? Do you actually work here?"

Ruby gave Yang a flat look. "Yes, Yang. I actually work here. I'm a part-time waitress who sings at lunch time. And I have been working here for three weeks!"

Weiss frowned. "Why didn't we know about this?" asked Weiss in an accusing tone. "I'm your partner, Ruby, so shouldn't I at least know what's going on? As a leader, it is your responsibility to let your teammates know-!"

"You be silent," Weiss was cut off by Ruby's cold tone. Blake and Yang tensed. Blake groaned internally. Why must Weiss' imperious, haughty and self-righteous attitude rear its ugly head? Had she not warned Weiss and Yang not to push Ruby?

Ruby continued, "My responsibility to let you know? To let you three know?" Ruby had taken deliberate slow steps towards Weiss, her tone of voice had become very cold and her eyes had narrowed. Weiss herself involuntarily stepped back. "When was the last time you tell me anything? You, Blake and Yang kept taking off, ditching me, leaving me behind without so much as a note."

Weiss tried to defend herself. "Ruby! That's-!"

"I tried so many times to call you girls but none of you bothered to answer my calls or text. When I tried asking, you three brushed me off! Especially you, Weiss!"

"Ruby, I-!"

"Save it, princess. I don't care what reasons you have or what excuses you are gonna give!" Weiss had no comeback. Ruby now glared at her teammates. "As far as I'm concerned, none of you respect me as team leader. Or teammate for that matter!"

Yang interjected, "Ruby, that's not true! We-!"

Ruby cut her off. "Is it because I'm too young? A brat? Too reckless?" Ruby had used the words her teammates used during "The Revelations Incident". Her teammates involuntarily flinched and guiltily looked down.

Blake tried to placate Ruby. "Ruby, we only-!"

"Enough." Ruby had said it tersely that Blake immediately kept quiet. Ruby turned around and walked away. After a few steps, she stopped and glanced at them. "By the way, I did left a note for all of you when I first got this job. I left it on my desk on my first day of work. The fact that you three didn't know about it tells me none of you read it." Ruby then looked at the sky and sighed. "You three… at first I thought you read my note. I was expecting any one of you to ask. But none of you did and I was under the impression that my own teammates didn't care or were just ignoring me. But now? After you tell me you didn't know I have a part-time job? That none of you read my note? Why? Why did I even bother telling you three of my whereabouts if none of you cared or even bothered to read my messages? How am I supposed to tell you anything when you're never around?"

Ruby pulled her hood up, not letting her teammates see her tears forming in her eyes. Then, using her semblance, Ruby sped down the street, leaving her teammates stunned. The WBY didn't try to stop her. Already they were feeling guilty of their treatment of Ruby. Realization hit them hard. They had no idea how much their treatment of Ruby was hurting her. The WBY now thought this latest incident would make Ruby even more distant from them.

"Damn it, Weiss!" growled Yang. Why must you say something like that?"

"Me?!" exclaimed Weiss. "I had no idea she would react that way!"

Blake facepalmed and said, "With the way Ruby has been behaving, didn't I say not to push her? Now we are on a back foot." She sighed. "We are all at fault here."

"You're right, Blake," said Yang as she looked at the direction that Ruby went. "How are we going to get her to open up to us now?"

* * *

Ruby was already on a Bullhead and was headed back to Beacon Academy. Her hood was still up, tears now streaming down her face. She was sobbing. Her teammates, in her view, didn't care about her. She tried to be a good leader. She tried improving her grades. She tried not to pry into their personal lives. In the end, it was all for naught. They never realized that she had been avoiding them for weeks. Never realized that she had been improving in her studies and combat skills. She still tried to be a responsible leader by leaving noted behind whenever she left for somewhere. Now she realized, in her mind at least, that they have never cared about her.

They didn't read her notes she left behind until today. They wouldn't answer their scrolls whenever Ruby called or texted them in regards to their whereabouts. They brushed her off as if she was nothing. Already it was bad enough they didn't want to hang out with her before "The Revelations Incident". Now they were prying into her personal life and accused her of not telling them anything. _'Hypocrites,'_ thought Ruby darkly. She had originally just wanted to go back to her dorm, take a shower, have a rest and prepare for the following day's classes. Now, all she wanted to do was to hit something. Her bitterness, frustration, sadness and rage were already at breaking point. When the Bullhead arrived at Beacon, she quickly got off and went straight to her weapons locker to retrieve Crescent Rose. She was going to get some training in, if only to take her mind off and to blow off some steam.

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos was in the school gym's arena, finishing her stretching. She had already left her teammates half an hour earlier to get in some training. Her teammates were still brainstorming on how to get Ruby to talk to them and apologize to her. Pyrrha didn't stay for the brainstorming session. After all, she wasn't the one bad mouthing Ruby. This was their mistake and they must learn the consequences and how to find the solution to the problem. Jaune tried to use his authority as Team Leader to get Pyrrha to stay but she told him it was a friendship problem and not a team problem. Since they were the ones who wronged Ruby, they must be the ones who should apologize to the young girl. Pyrrha, however, promised to talk to Ruby into interacting with Team JNPR again so as to give them a chance to apologize. Truth to be told, Pyrrha wanted Ruby to forgive her teammates as well as the WBY. It may seem selfish but Pyrrha doesn't want to see broken bonds and friendships among her friends. After all, they were her first genuine friends she had made in Beacon. They looked past her reputation and, like Ruby, treated her as a person. They willingly watched her back and she would, out of gratitude, watch their backs. Pyrrha enjoyed all the times she had spent with her team and Team RWBY. This was why she was going to do her best to convince Ruby to forgive her team and Team JNPR. Pyrrha knew Ruby was still hurt by the comments made during "The Revelations Incident". It also doesn't help that Pyrrha was still new to this whole friendship thing. The Mistralian Champion, however, resolved to help her friends and decided on a gentle approach in regards to Ruby. It would do no good to press the young girl into forgiving so Pyrrha was going to slowly and gently coax Ruby. It may take time but Pyrrha felt it was the best course of action.

Pyrrha began her kata, wielding her weapon, Milo, in its short sword form in her right hand and her shield, Akuo, in her left hand. Her movements were swift and precise as she slashed and blocked from an imaginary opponent. Twenty minutes into her kata, she heard footsteps coming from the gym's doorway. She stopped for a moment, curious as to who would come to the gym at this hour. It was only 4.45pm and since it was Sunday, very few students would go to the gym and currently she has the entire place to herself. As she gazed at the doorway, a familiar form came into view. Pyrrha smiled. She would recognize the short stature of her friend anywhere. It was Ruby Rose, wearing a black tank top with red yoga pants, carrying her beloved Crescent Rose in her hands.

"Hello, Ruby," greeted Pyrrha. "I see you're back from work."

"Oh, Pyrrha. Hi," Ruby greeted back as she approached Pyrrha. "Training, I see."

Pyrrha gave a chuckle. "Well, can't get rusty now. What about you? How was work?"

"Oh, it was fine. Lots of customers today. Then again, it is Sunday."

"That's good to hear."Pyrrha then took a closer look at Ruby's face. She gasped. The young redhead's eyes were red and a bit puffy. Pyrrha grew concerned. "Ruby, what's wrong?

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Pyrrha put down Milo and Akuo on the ground and approached Ruby. Then she cupped the young girl's face. "You've been crying."

"Wha... no I haven't!" Ruby looked away.

"Ruby." Pyrrha sighed. "You don't have to hide it from me. Let me help you."

Ruby was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry Pyrrha but I… don't want to talk about it right now. I just want… to blow off some steam."

Pyrrha nodded. "Very well, then. I won't press you." The Mistralian Champion led Ruby into the arena. "How about a spar? Let's work off whatever frustrations or aggression that you have right now."

"I'd love to." Ruby immediately went into a fighting stance.

Pyrrha laughed merrily as she picked up Milo and Akuo off the floor. "Well, someone's eager." Pyrrha slipped into her combat stance. "Come at me, Ruby!"

Ruby grinned. She didn't need to be told twice. She charged at Pyrrha, letting out a war cry.

* * *

The remaining members of Team JNPR were in their dorm, still discussing about apologizing to Ruby. Pyrrha never told them how Ruby found out about the party with the WBY and the conversation about her that followed. Now that Ruby knew, she now resented them and her own teammates. They had tried to get Pyrrha to help but the mighty Mistralian Champion had put her foot down. They were the ones who wronged Ruby; they were the ones who should apologize. Jaune Arc tried to use his authority as team leader to order Pyrrha to help think of a solution but she stood firm and said, "This is not a team problem but a matter of friendship." At least Pyrrha promised to talk to Ruby.

"So how should we do this?" asked Jaune, sitting on his bed.

"We must take into account that she is still upset with us, emotional and sensitive," replied Ren who was sitting opposite Jaune on Pyrrha's bed. "Therefore we must handle this delicately."

"Oh! Oh! I know!" cried Nora who was sitting next to Ren. "We'll bake her cookies and throw her an apology party! Even though pancakes are more awesome than cookies, Ruby likes cookies so I can let that slide!"

"Nora, calm down. I said we must be delicate about this. Ruby may not take it well if we simply spring a surprise party. Especially as she now look at us in different light."

"Aww…" Nora pouted.

"Still, Nora has the right idea about baking Ruby some cookies," said Jaune who had a thoughtful look. "We could bake her cookies as a peace offering before apologizing."

"The question now is how do we approach her?" said Ren.

The JNR fell silent as silent as they contemplated their next step.

* * *

The WBY were now aboard a Bullhead, returning to Beacon Academy in silence. Each of them trying to think of a way to get Ruby to talk to them and apologize to her. They had never meant to hurt her in any way and now realized that Ruby may become even more distant towards them. Yang was the most affected. Ruby was her sister and Yang unintentionally pushed her away and hurt her. Yang felt that she had betrayed Summer Rose, Ruby's deceased birth mother. She had made a promise upon Summer's headstone that she would take care and protect Ruby no matter what. By hurting Ruby's feelings and unintentionally neglecting her, Yang felt like a heel and also felt she had betrayed the two most precious people to her.

Blake missed how Ruby would try to include her in every team activities for the sake of friendship, team bonding and simply hanging out despite knowing the cat faunus was a loner. Although Blake found Ruby to be childish, the young girl could be very mature at times, very capable and a natural tactician in spite of her tendency to rush headlong into battles or anything else for that matter. Blake also missed Ruby asking her questions about her books with the young girl also giving her own recommendations. It may had been a tad annoying to have her own team leader near constantly bothering her reading time but at least it showed that Ruby likes reading and showed interest in Blake's books. The cat faunus found a lot of Ruby's book recommendations to be childish but she was willing to share her interests with Blake. Something that Blake appreciated.

She knew Yang has little to no interest in books but loved reading comics with Ruby or at least before things were testy with the young redhead. Weiss does read books but was more inclined towards romance. Blake herself preferred mystery, thriller and adventure novels mixed with romance and some… steamy parts. Sun and Neptune? She would be surprised if those two would even pick up a children's storybook. Blake doesn't have a lot of friends who enjoy reading so she very much welcomed Ruby in sharing the same interest as her. Nowadays, Blake would be lucky to even get a word out of Ruby, much less an entire conversation. Just because she had wanted some downtime and away from Ruby doesn't mean she should be constantly leave the young girl behind, neglected and ignored. All Ruby wanted was to spend some time together as a team but they haven't been doing that.

Either the WBY would hang out together at clubs or individually but not with Ruby. _'Is it any wonder that Ruby is acting this way?'_ thought Blake. Now that Ruby was basically treating them the same way, Blake couldn't blame her. To make things worse, Ruby was right that the WBY would either not respond to her calls and messages or simply brush her off. They didn't even leave a note for Ruby whenever they went somewhere whereas the young redhead still had the responsibility and decency to leave notes for her team. Blake was ashamed to admit that they didn't bother to read the notes Ruby left behind. It was no wonder Ruby thought that her teammates didn't care about her and didn't respect her position as team leader. Now she wondered how they were going to make up and apologize to Ruby.

Weiss was in deep thought with a forlorn expression. Her thoughts were about Ruby and how the WBY had been treating her as of late. She was angry and very disappointed at herself. She had not meant to take that tone with Ruby considering the young redhead had been distant and apparently displeased with her own teammates. It just slipped out. Due to Weiss' upbringing, she was taught to strive for perfection in just about everything, leading her to develop a very condescending and haughty attitude towards people. She was also used to getting the best results in her studies that even a slightly lower mark was unacceptable. She was also used to getting what she wanted, as Professor Port once pointed out, at which Weiss reluctantly admitted, when she told Ruby that the young redhead doesn't deserve to be the leader.

True, her earlier meeting with Ruby was nothing short of a disaster but they have mended their differences and learned to work together. She had promised Ruby to be her friend even if the young redhead was no longer the leader and to be the best partner ever. Ruby, of course, declared Weiss to be her BFF, much to the heiress' chagrin but she was also secretly pleased. Ruby never saw her as her father as did her teammates. Weiss had managed to make friends who saw her as her own person. Ruby was the one who kept trying to befriend Weiss despite the heiress' snobbish and haughty attitude towards nearly everyone in general. The heiress was grateful that Ruby was her friend.

Though Weiss had to wonder if Ruby even saw them as friends anymore. They had been ditching her a lot. Worse still, they never gave Ruby any explanation as to where they went, never even replying her calls and text. Ruby was right. They brushed her off whenever she asked, usually with "I'll tell you later" or "You're too young" and Weiss was especially the culprit as Ruby had pointed out. Weiss shook her head sadly. What right did she have in accusing Ruby in not informing her teammates of her whereabouts when they themselves did not do so? Weiss felt like a hypocrite. Right now she just wanted to take back what she said to Ruby and apologise, hoping things would go back to normal. The Bullhead finally reached Beacon Academy. The WBY went straight to their dorm, hoping Ruby was there. Much to their disappointment, Ruby wasn't in the dorm. They decided to wait for her to return while they discussed their approach to Ruby.

* * *

The sound of metal clashing echoed throughout the gym's arena. Pyrrha Nikos was enjoying herself. Ruby was putting up a terrific fight due to the young girl's need to work off her aggression. Despite her prowess and experience, Pyrrha found herself on the defensive many times and Ruby had gotten quite a few licks in. Pyrrha only wished Ruby was more aggressive in her fights during combat class but she knew the young girl was holding back so as not to accidentally maim or kill her opponents. If she could only convince Ruby that there was nothing wrong in being more aggressive, the young red head would be a little bit further along in class. After all, they have aura tom protect them. A little more aggression wouldn't hurt anyone, figuratively speaking.

Ruby had combined what Pyrrha taught her with her own fighting style, mixing it up with kicks, punches, takedowns and submission manoeuvres though Pyrrha always managed to slip out. With her scythe combined with hand to hand combat, Ruby was proving to be a formidable opponent. Pyrrha still held the upper hand and showed why she was a champion. Ruby had been firing rifle shots at Pyrrha and using the recoils, she rode the kickback to stutter through the air and close the gap separating her from the Mistralian Champion. Once she got close, she would either swing Crescent Rose upwards, downwards or sideways in other to catch Pyrrha off guard. It worked the first few times but Pyrrha quickly adapted and countered the young girl. She idly took note that Ruby's approach to fighting was still too direct and made a mental note remedy the approach on their next training session. Ruby needed to learn that her fighting style was too predictable and that smart opponents will quickly find ways to counter and overpower her.

For the last hour, Pyrrha had been, dodging, parrying and countering Ruby, attacking whenever she got the chance, forcing Ruby to be on the defensive. She had felt the strength of Ruby's hits. The young girl was indeed getting stronger. Pyrrha was going to wake up the next day feeling a little sore. Suddenly, Ruby used her semblance for the first time in the spar, her speed astonishing Pyrrha. Ruby had gotten close, swinging Crescent Rose downwards on Pyrrha. The Mistralian Champion, on the last second, dropped both Milo and Akuo, grabbed Ruby's arms and, using the young redhead's momentum, executed a shoulder throw. Ruby landed hard on her back, the wind knocked out of her. The next thing she knew, Pyrrha was standing over her, pointing Milo, still in its short sword form, at Ruby's throat.

"Yield," said Pyrrha.

"You win, Pyrrha," groaned Ruby.

Pyrrha removed her sword from Ruby's throat. She knelt beside Ruby. "You've improved. But your fighting style is still too direct. You need to become more unpredictable."

"Duly noted." Ruby slowly got up. "Good fight, though."

"Indeed." Pyrrha smiled. "You've given me some things to think about before our next training session."

"New things to teach me?" Despite being tired, Ruby was eager for new lessons to learn from Pyrrha.

"Exactly." Pyrrha held out a hand. Ruby grasped her hand and was slowly being pulled up by the taller redhead.

They were both exhausted as they made their way towards a bench. They sat down on it and Pyrrha gave Ruby and water bottle. Ruby gratefully accepted the bottle and drank from it. They sat in silence, catching their breaths.

"I owe you an explanation," began Ruby.

"Explanation?" asked Pyrrha.

"About why I was crying."

Ruby told Pyrrha what had transpired earlier, about how the WBY found her working at Colosimo Café right up to the confrontation outside the café. Pyrrha was angry that Weiss would accuse Ruby of not informing her teammates whereas they were the ones who failed to do so for the last few weeks. She was proud of Ruby for standing up for herself but was saddened when Ruby told her that she felt her teammates didn't respect her as a leader and teammate. Pyrrha gently wrapped her arms around Ruby and brought her closer, allowing the young girl to rest her head on Pyrrha's shoulder. Pyrrha was doing her best to console her young friend. At the same time, Pyrrha was mindful of what she had discussed with her team earlier. She had promised to talk to Ruby about forgiving them and the WBY. She doesn't want to see broken friendships when it can still be salvage. She needed to address the issue before the relationship between Ruby and her friends deteriorated further.

"I don't think your teammates intentionally disrespect you as a leader and teammate, Ruby," said Pyrrha as she stroke Ruby's hair. "They just have their heads shoved so far up their backsides that their perspective of you is coloured."

Ruby giggled and said, "Even when you swear, you're still polite." Ruby then frowned. "What do I need to do to change their opinion of me?"

"Keep doing what you have been doing. Prove them wrong." Pyrrha was still stroking Ruby's hair. "Ruby, do you think you can forgive my teammates and yours for what they said about you on that night?"

Ruby sighed. "I don't know. It still hurts. The wounds are still fresh for me."

Pyrrha nodded. "When I was at Sanctum Academy, I had friends. When I became famous, they distanced themselves from me. I was hurt and sad. They thought I was too good for them but nothing could be further than the truth. When I came here, I met many wonderful friends. Namely you, Ruby." Ruby blushed but Pyrrha continued. "I don't want to see my friends fight each other. I do not wish to see broken bonds, irreconcilable differences and fractured friendships. I wish for my friends and loved ones to live in harmony."

"Pyrrha…"

"Won't you give them a second chance, Ruby?"

Ruby hesitated. "I… don't know if I can."

"Please? For me?" Pyrrha gave Ruby a sad but adorable puppy-eyed looked. Ruby folded immediately.

"Alright, Pyrrha. For you, I will try. But it's going to take a while for me to fully forgive them."

"That's all I can ask for, Ruby." Pyrrha then cupped Ruby's face and gave an affectionate kiss on her forehead. Ruby blushed bright red.

"Pyrrha!" cried Ruby.

Pyrrha only giggled. "You are so cute when you're flustered."

* * *

It was already 6.30pm and the WBY were still waiting for Ruby in their dorm. Yang was very close to calling Ruby's scroll when said redhead walked into the dorm. Ruby was surprised to see them as she had expected them to still be in Vale. Yang, who was sitting on Blake's bed, got up and approached Ruby with guilt written on her face. "Ruby," said Yang quietly. "Can we talk?"

End of Chapter 4

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took a while to post this chapter. I had to do a lot of editing here. Longest chapter I have written so far.**

**Please take your time and enjoy this chapter. Constructive criticisms are welcome.**

**Now I'm sure a lot of you may ask what do I mean "unintentionally neglected". This is in reference to Team RWBY only. They had been ignoring Ruby in favor of doing their own thing right? Well, they got so caught up in doing their own thing that they failed to spare a thought for Ruby and even when they do, they thought she would simply bounce back and be her usual self. Nothing wrong in wanting time for themselves but the WBY took it to the point that they unintentinally neglected Ruby (like I said, got too caught up in their own thing). They took her for granted, really, and are now finding how how much they screwed up. You know what they say, we always hurt the ones we love.**

**As for Team JNPR minus Pyrrha, if you notice in the first chapter, they only badmouthed Ruby. Nowhere does it say they neglected her. It's just that Ruby doesn't take it well when they badmouthed her, which causes her to be distant towards them and the WBY. The WBY on the other have no excuse. Also, The JNR only didn't invite Ruby on that particular day including going to the club. Anyway, the Ruby in this story did hung out with Team JNPR (I just never wrote that part), at least until they started badmouthing her. I hope this clears things up.**

**Till then, this is NeoiluzaF signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5: Attempted Reconciliation

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.**

**Ruby Begins**

**Chapter 5: Attempted Reconciliation**

"Can we talk?" asked Yang meekly.

Blake and Weiss were sitting on Weiss' bed, their faces sad and filled with remorse. Ruby was already tired from her sparring session with Pyrrha and, thankfully, already let off a lot off steam though she was still a little angry at the WBY. Well, at least not as angry as before. She looked at the guilt ridden faces of her teammates. Ruby slowly closed the door behind her and was silent for a while, making the WBY more nervous. She schooled her face into a neutral expression.

"Alright, then," said Ruby in an even tone. "What is it do you want to talk about?"

Yang stepped forward until she was right in front of Ruby. "Ruby," said Yang sadly, her sombre and her voice quivering. "We… want to apologize… for our actions towards you." Ruby said nothing and Yang continued. "We've been ignoring you, neglecting you, ditching you…" Yang couldn't continue as she quickly realized all the things they have done knowingly and unknowingly to Ruby as well as hurting her feelings unintentionally.

"What Yang is trying to say is that we should not have done what we did," said Blake remorsefully as she got up from Weiss' bed. "We should have communicated with you; at least let you know where we were. We should have been honest and upfront with you when we needed time for ourselves."

"There is no excuse for our actions," said Weiss as she also got up from her bed. Weiss and Blake now stood in front of Ruby alongside Yang. "We should not have brushed you off. We should have answered your calls and texts. And I should not have brushed you off every time as you have so finely put." Weiss bowed her head in apology; her tone of voice was sincere. "I… no. We humbly apologize to you, Ruby, for our actions were unbecoming as members of Team RWBY." Blake and Yang also bowed their heads in apology.

"Ruby, we never meant to hurt you," said Yang, tears threatening to fall. "I… I haven't been acting like a big sister should. I… I 'm sorry I left you behind again and again. I'm sorry that I've been neglecting you. Hell, I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. Can you forgive us? Can you forgive me?"

Ruby remained silent. She stared at her teammates who were looking at her expectantly. They sounded sincere and the remorseful looks on their faces seemed to be genuine. But did they truly deserve forgiveness? Will they return to their old ways if Ruby forgave them? Ruby wanted to lash out. She wanted to berate them. She wanted to reveal to them exactly why she had changed and behaved as she was now and then revel in their shock. But then, her conversation with Pyrrha came into her mind. Pyrrha the mighty. Pyrrha the champion. Pyrrha, her friend. Her confidante. The one who had been by her side in Ruby's darkest time. The one person who had absolute faith in her. The one who had been training her to be the best. Ruby had promised her now close friend that she would try to forgive her teammates along with the JNR. However, that doesn't mean she would forgive them so easily. They would have to earn her forgiveness.

Ruby sighed and slowly walked past the WBY and towards the window overlooking the school's sport's track. She gazed outside the window while her team stood behind her, waiting for her response. Ruby was pondering on whether or not to reveal to them that she heard their conversation during "The Revelations Incident". The WBY, meanwhile, looked on nervously. The Ruby of old would easily forgive them. The current Ruby was different. Finally, in a soft voice, Ruby spoke, "Forgive you? After all the things you three did?"

The WBY blanched at Ruby's statement. The young redhead's back was towards them so she didn't see their expressions. Ruby continued, "Do you have any idea how much it hurt? To hear scathing remarks from other students that I don't belong here almost every day? That I got lucky, bribed Professor Ozpin and many other things? To be looked down upon and doubted at almost every turn regarding my age and leadership?"

Ruby now turned towards her teammates, her eyes brimming with tears. "Not only that! My own team doubted me as well!"

Yang took a step forward towards Ruby to try and placate her. "Ruby," said Yang. "That's not true! We -!"

"Bullshit!"

The WBY were taken aback. Ruby actually swore!

"You think I didn't know what you said about me?" continued Ruby, her voice rising as she glared at her teammates with tears trickling down her face. "Let me refresh year memories. It was when you three were having a party with Team JNPR and I wasn't invited!"

The WBY were shocked. How did Ruby found out about the party? Blake was about to speak up but Ruby continued with her tirade. "I only found out by accident. You three have been ditching me, neglecting me and ignoring me! Heck! I was about to knock on Team JNPR's door to ask if they have seen you all when I heard you three badmouthing me!"

Ruby looked at the faces of the WBY who looked down guiltily. "I not only found out that I wasn't invited, it was also because I'm too young! You said that I'm a brat, too young and immature for Beacon, Yang. That I should've stayed for my remaining two years at Signal because I wasn't ready!"

"Ruby, wait!" cried Yang, desperately trying to explain but Ruby would not let up.

"I really thought you believed in me, Yang! Looks like your words were nothing but lies!" Yang visibly flinched at Ruby's words. The words of her younger sister cut Yang deeply and there was a hurt expression on Yang's face.

Ruby then rounded on Weiss. "And you! I'm always making a fool of myself? Trying to be mature? A child? I may be younger than you and do have childish tendencies but at least I tried to be friendly with everyone. As for trying to act mature, I'm the team leader, damn it! I have to be more mature! I have to step up!" Ruby paused and looked at Weiss in the eye. "I called you my BFF! I just want us to hang out together and do BFF stuffs. But apparently you prioritize studies over friendship much more! I know we didn't exactly get along at first but I thought we have gotten better. Looks like I'm wrong. You're still the same stuck up princess who looks down on everybody! Especially me!"

"That's not true, Ruby!" cried Weiss. "I've changed! I -!"

"Liar! You always look down on me! Insult me! No matter what I do, it's never good enough for you! You always have something to criticize about me! To you, I'm nothing more but a reckless, immature child who can't fight without a weapon! You're overbearing, judgemental, harsh and cruel! BFFs? Hah! I don't think we're even friends to begin with! We're barely even partners! Your promise to me to become the best partner ever? Nothing more than empty promises!"

Weiss could not find a response to Ruby's words. Tears were now streaming down her face, heartbroken at Ruby's harsh words. Ruby rounded on Blake who took an involuntary step back.

"Blake," said Ruby. "All I ever wanted was to make you feel part of the team. I know you're anti-social but that's why I kept insisting you join us in team activities. So that you don't feel left out! But even you think that's annoying! I just want to get to know you better! To know your interest in books and other hobbies! I have never cared that you are a faunus or used to be part of the White Fang! But as far you were concern, I'm just an annoying little girl who loves interrupting your reading time! Yeah? You're welcome for trying to include you in team activities!"

Blake looked down in shame. What Ruby said was true and Blake had no comeback. The WBY were silent. It looked like Ruby wasn't going to forgive them. Ruby turned her back towards them, wiping away her tears. "You three," said Ruby, her voice hoarse from all the yelling. "You want to know why I've been doing better in classes lately?" The WBY looked at Ruby. Despite the situation, they were genuinely curious. "It was Pyrrha," continued Ruby. "Pyrrha was the only one who defended me. Believed in me. When you three and Team JNPR turned on me, Pyrrha stood up for me. She was the one who trained me, encourages me to do better in my studies. My current successes were all thanks to her."

The WBY were dumbfounded. Pyrrha Nikos had been training Ruby all this time? Blake mentally groaned. She should've known there was something familiar about Ruby's new fighting style. The answer was right in their faces all along.

"But Ruby," Yang interjected. "Why Pyrrha? Why did you asked her to train you? I could've helped you if you asked! I'm your sister!" Yang felt deeply hurt that Ruby didn't even consider her help.

"I didn't ask her," replied Ruby. "She offered her help on the day you three turned against me. All I asked of her was to keep our training a secret." Ruby turned to Yang. "And besides, you yourself said that I have absolutely no grasp in unarmed combat. So really, why should I ask you to help me?"

"Ruby," sobbed Weiss. "Please… we… we never meant to hurt you. I'll admit we went too far when we spoke against you. I… I… deeply r-regret saying all those things about you… insulting you… not giving you any encouragement. Please, Ruby! Please! Please forgive us! Please forgive me! I don't want us to be on bad terms! I can't take back all I've said about you but I can change! We can change! Please give us another chance."

This time, even Yang and Blake were now crying. All three of them were begging for forgiveness. "Please, Ruby," sobbed Blake. "We… we… were wrong to treat you so badly. We never meant to treat you this way."

Ruby's eyes softened at their pleas. She could hear the sincerity in their voices. "Then why did you treat me as such?" asked Ruby softly. "Why do you treat me like you don't want me around? None of you wanted to have anything to do with me. Do you have any idea how much it hurt to be ignored? To be neglected? To be treated like a child? To not have the support of your own teammates? Do you three really hate me so much? All I did, I did it for the team! Even that is not good enough for you. Is that all I am to you? An unwanted child? My own team doesn't even want to do things with me!"

"No, Ruby!" cried Yang who rushed forward and hugged Ruby from behind fiercely, tears freely flowing down her face. "Don't say that! Don't you dare say that!"

Ruby struggled to break free and elbowed Yang in the face. "Let go of me, Yang!"

Yang ignored the hit to the face. "No! You are not an unwanted child, Ruby! It was us who went too far! We never took your feelings into consideration!" Yang was openly sobbing. "We're the ones at fault. I'm so, so sorry. I never meant to hurt you in any way. I never wanted you to feel unwanted."

Ruby continued to struggle but Yang held on tightly. "Then… why?"

"We just wanted some time to ourselves. But in the process, we failed to be honest about it. We failed to be upfront. Blake's right. We should've told you. I'm sorry that I keep leaving you behind. Please, Ruby! I'm sorry for everything!"

Ruby slowly slumped to the floor with Yang still hugging her. She was now physically and emotionally drained. Weiss and Blake then joined Yang in hugging the young redhead. Ruby was too exhausted to resist after the sparring session with Pyrrha earlier and now dealing with the hugs from the WBY. The trio were crying while hugging her. There was a long silence. Ruby was sniffling and contemplating what to do next. She thought of Pyrrha and the rest was easy.

"I… don't know if I can ever forgive you three," said Ruby in a small voice. The WBY stiffened. Ruby wasn't going to forgive them? Yang could feel her heart shatter. Weiss was already heartbroken while Blake lowered her head, guilt ridden and already accepting Ruby's decision. Ruby, however decided to surprise them. "That doesn't mean I won't give you a second chance."

The eyes of the WBY widened in surprise. Ruby continued, "I'll give you three a second chance. I may not forgive you now but I can at least give you three a chance to earn my forgiveness."

Yang felt her heart soar. It may not have been what the WBY wanted but it was certainly far better than Ruby not forgiving them at all. There was still a chance for them to be forgiven and not get what could possibly be an everlasting hatred and resentment from Ruby. Weiss felt that this was the best deal they were going to get and that Ruby was justified in not forgiving them straight away. She vowed silently not to squander this chance. Perhaps, Weiss felt, once they've earned Ruby's forgiveness, things will go back to what they once were. Blake felt bittersweet. On one hand, Ruby didn't forgive them… yet. On the other hand, Ruby had given them a chance to earn her forgiveness. Blake hugged tighter and buried her face in Ruby's hair. "We'll make it up to you, Ruby. We promise," said Blake.

The WBY slowly released Ruby from their hug and helped her up. Ruby, by then, had already dried her tears. The young redhead faced her team and said, "Don't think it's gonna be easy. You're going to have to work for it." The WBY nodded silently and Ruby continued, "It's been a long day. I'll let you three figure things out. Now, I'm just gonna take a shower and prepare for tomorrow."

The WBY made way for Ruby as she headed straight for the shower. Once their young team leader was in the shower, the trio nodded silently at each other. They knew they have their work cut out for them. They were determined to earn Ruby's forgiveness and nothing was going to stop them. Team RWBY later spent the rest of the evening in silence with Ruby going to bed early after she had prepared her school items for the following day's classes.

* * *

The following morning began quietly for Team RWBY. Ruby gave each of them a polite 'good morning' and they greeted back in return. The WBY gave her space while at the same time thought of ways to try reconnecting with Ruby. Classes went normally for them aside from the fact that things were still tense within Team RWBY but they put up a brave front. They had combat class that morning with Professor Goodwitch. She had pitted Team RWBY against Team CRDL in which Team RWBY crushed them within ten minutes. It was a new record for Team RWBY and Professor Goodwitch praised them for their exceptional teamwork. Ruby herself was praised for her outstanding leadership. Truth to be told, Team RWBY's team dynamics were strangely unaffected after "The Revelations Incident". This was because Ruby refused to let her personal feelings regarding her team to affect the team or her performances. Ruby wanted to prove herself and letting the team dynamics go down the drain was not an option.

On the surface it would look like nothing was wrong with Team RWBY. However, if Ruby thought she had everyone fooled that everything was fine, Pyrrha being an exception, Professor Goodwitch was another matter altogether. She had noticed that there was a problem with Team RWBY or more specifically with Ruby. While she was impressed and delighted with her youngest student's and Team RWBY's performances, she noticed that Ruby seemed to be distant with her team for the last few weeks. Furthermore, she had been distant with Team JNPR as well with the exception of one Pyrrha Nikos. If anything, the friendship between the Mistralian Champion and the oung redhead seemed to have grown very strong. The relationship between Ruby and her teammates, however, were another story. The only reason she hadn't called out on Ruby was because the young team leader and her team's class performances were not affected and were actually improving. However, Glynda Goodwitch decided to have a talk with Ruby after a terrific team performance in her class. She had noticed that the tension surrounding Team RWBY in her class that morning despite the team's performance. The WBY seemed to be more compliant when Ruby barked out orders but at the same time, they seemed a bit tensed towards the young team leader, as if they didn't know how to approach her.

After her class ended, Glynda called out to Ruby to stay behind for a bit. The WBY looked at each other and then at Ruby with worry. Was she in trouble? Ruby hadn't done anything to rile up Professor Goodwitch, had she? Ruby gave her team a reassuring smile and said, "Don't worry. I'll catch up to you later." The WBY collectively nodded and proceeded to head out of class. At least Ruby wasn't mad at them. Ruby had actually been thinking a lot of what Pyrrha had asked of her although it had only been a day that the Mistralian Champion asked Ruby to forgive her friends. She had promised Pyrrha that she would try. That meant she herself had to do her part to give her friends a chance and also to try and reconcile with them. She had decided that morning to try to be civil and interact more with her team.

In the meantime, Ruby approached Professor Goodwitch's desk. She was a little nervous. She didn't recall doing anything wrong Glynda noticed the worried look on Ruby's face and said, "You're not in trouble, Miss Rose. I just want to talk to you."

"Oh," said Ruby. "Is there anything I can help you with, Professor Goodwitch?"

Glynda stared at Ruby for a moment. "First off, Miss Rose, I am happy that you have taken your studies quite seriously. Your grades are improving greatly. Your performances in all classes have been impressive and your leadership skills have tremendously improved. Excellent work, Miss Rose. While there is still room for improvement, you are well on our way to topping your year in all subjects."

"Thank you, Professor. I try to do my best."

"Having said that, I noticed that there seems to be some tension between you and your team." Ruby tensed. How had Professor Goodwitch known? Glynda saw the shock look on Ruby's face and continued, "I have been a huntress and teacher for many years, Miss Rose. Though you try to hide it, I can still pick things up. Is there anything wrong, Miss Rose?"

Ruby fell silent. Should she tell Professor Goodwitch? She thought she had been keeping up the façade quite well but apparently Glynda Goodwitch was still able to notice. Ruby looked down, unsure if she should lie or tell the truth. Glynda grew concerned when Ruby didn't answer. She walked around her desk and stopped next to the young redhead. Glynda placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder and gave a gentle reassuring squeeze. "Miss Rose, I can assure you that I take teacher-student confidentiality very seriously. Whatever you say will not be revealed to others. Allow me to assist and alleviate whatever concerns you may have."

Ruby hesitated. "It's… nothing, professor."

Glynda raised an eyebrow. She wasn't convinced in the slightest. "Really?"

"Really!" Ruby had replied quickly. Too quickly in Glynda's opinion.

Glynda sighed. "Miss Rose, for the last few weeks I've seen you grow distant not only with your team but with Team JNPR as well. However, you seemed to develop a close relationship with Miss Nikos. A far closer relationship than with your teammates and friends. I believe your relationship with Miss Nikos is far closer and stronger than with your partner, Miss Schnee. Am I wrong?"

Ruby was dumbfounded. _'Wow. Goodwitch is really observant,'_ thought Ruby. "Um… Professor Goodwitch, Pyrrha offered to train me in unarmed combat and improve my fighting skills a few weeks ago. She's been training me really hard and… gives me a lot of encouragement. We bonded over training."

Glynda smiled. "It's heartening to see that you are developing strong bonds with Miss Nikos. Looks like you found a fine trainer in her." Then she frowned. "This does not, however, explain why you have been distant with your other friends."

Ruby sighed. She really wanted to keep her problems private. "I don't really want to talk about it."

At this, Glynda became even more concerned. "Miss Rose, is everything alright? Have they done something to you? Are you being bullied by your own teammates? By Team JNPR?"

"What?! No!" Ruby shook her head vigorously.

"Miss Rose, I can see that you don't seem to be getting along with your teammates and Team JNPR, with Miss Nikos being the exception."

Ruby looked at Glynda with sad eyes. "It's… nothing, Professor. Just a… small falling out." It wasn't a necessary a lie but not the full truth either.

"A small falling out? Care to elaborate?"

Ruby shook her head. "I'm sorry, professor, but… it's kind of personal as well." Ruby was trying not to escalate matters to the higher authorities. In this case, the teachers and the headmaster. Despite the problem being a personal matter, it was also a team problem and Ruby was determined to not let it escalate further if she could help it. To Ruby, what happens within the team stays within the team. At least, as much as possible. "Pleas, professor. I'm the team leader. Let me handle my team. Let me settle whatever internal problems we have."

"There is nothing wrong in asking for help, you know."

"I understand, professor. But please, let me handle it. What kind of leader would I be if I can't solve my team's internal problems?"

"What of Team JNPR then? How will you solve whatever tensions you have with them?"

"I'll cross that bridge when the time comes, professor."

Glynda sighed. Her youngest student can be so stubborn. At least Ruby was determined enough to solve whatever squabbles she has with her friends. "Very well, Miss Rose. See that you settle your matters in the best possible way. Now, run along. You have Doctor Oobleck's class shortly."

"Thank you, professor."

Ruby turned to leave when Glynda called out to her. "Miss Rose?"

"Yes, Professor?"

Glynda gave Ruby a rare warm smile. "Do realize that while I may be strict, I do care for my students' wellbeing. If you ever feel the need to talk to someone, you can let me know. Though I am an instructor, I am also here to help my students whenever they are dealing with psychological issues. Let your teachers know if you are dealing with anything upsetting. My door is always open to my students."

"Ruby gave her a big smile. "I'll be sure to look you up, professor."

As Ruby exited the classroom, she found her own team waiting for her outside.

"So what did Goodwitch want?" asked Yang.

"Nothing much. Just something about my grades improving," replied Ruby. "Now, come on. Oobleck's class is next and I don't want us to be late."

* * *

The hours passed by quickly. It was lunch time and Team RWBY were the first to arrive in the school's cafeteria. They were seated at their usual table with their food, waiting for Team JNPR to arrive. Ruby had been discreetly notified by Pyrrha after Doctor Oobleck's class that the JNR wanted to apologize to her. Pyrrha told Ruby what had transpired the day before, from the JNR noticing Ruby had been distant from them to Pyrrha revealing exactly why Ruby had behaved as such. The young redhead didn't blame Pyrrha for revealing to them. They were bound to find out anyway. Ruby then told the Mistralian Champion that she would hear them out.

In the meantime, Team RWBY were having their lunch. The WBY were also trying to reconnect with their leader, making small talks. Ruby herself politely responded to their questions and, on her end, was also being civil in her conversations. Things will still a bit tense with Team RWBY but the level of hostility from Ruby towards her teammates had lessened a bit. Yang was making bad puns, making the rest of Team RWBY to groan collectively. Blake was asking Ruby about her training schedules while Weiss, impressively enough, reigned in her imperious and haughty attitude and was actually being nice to Ruby. The WBY realized that it would take some time to get Ruby to forgive them and were mindful enough not to overdo their efforts. They simply hoped that Ruby would eventually forgive them so that things would be back to status quo, with the only difference that they vowed to treat their young leader better. Ruby privately thought that even if she forgave them eventually, things will no longer be the same. But it does not mean she wouldn't try to get along with her team. The WBY and Ruby were now making a conscious effort to reconcile.

Moments later, Team JNPR came into the cafeteria. They joined Team RWBY at their table with Pyrrha sitting next to Ruby. Jaune sat across Pyrrha with Ren next to him. Nora sat across Ren as she babbled on about pancakes. Ruby was munching on her sandwich when Jaune turned to the young redhead. It was time for the JNR to apologize to Ruby.

"Hey, Ruby," said Jaune. "What's for lunch?"

"Food, apparently," replied Ruby.

Jaune was taken aback a bit. "Erm… okay. What I meant was what are you having?"

"An unwanted conversation." Ruby's reply was swift.

The JNR looked at each other, unsure how to respond. It looked like they caught Ruby at a bad time. Pyrrha knew better as she shook her head with mirth. Ruby was purposely being difficult. To Ruby, if the JNR was going to apologize, the young redhead was going to make them work for it. Pyrrha had correctly deduced that Ruby wanted the JNR to earn their forgiveness. The WBY, meanwhile, looked on in confusion. They quickly realized that Ruby was nursing some resentment against Team JNPR. They recalled that Ruby did mention it yesterday. Yet, Ruby got along with Pyrrha. So what was going on?"

Jaune took a deep breath and said, "Listen Ruby. Can my team and I have a word with you? Um… privately?"

Ruby glanced at Jaune. She had already finished her sandwich. "Fine," replied Ruby curtly. As she got up to exit the cafeteria, she noticed that her teammates were looking at her with worry. Yang looked like she was going into her 'mother bear mode' in case Team JNPR tried anything against her sister. Ruby gave her teammates a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. This will only take a moment."

Ruby then led the JNR out of the cafeteria minus Pyrrha. This surprised the WBY who stared collectively at the Mistralian Champion. "Um… Pyrrha? Aren't you going to follow your team?" asked Yang.

"No," replied Pyrrha.

"Why not?" asked Blake.

"Let's just say my teammates need to work something out with Ruby."

"Wait," said Weiss. "Ruby did mention yesterday that she has a problem with your team. Would this be in anyway related to the time we had a party with your team, Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha nodded. "That is correct. Am I correct to say that Ruby has finally confronted you three with the truth as to why she has been so distant with you three and my teammates?"

The WBY nodded. "You knew all along, didn't you Pyrrha?" asked Yang in an almost accusatory tone.

"Ruby has been confiding in me as of late." Pyrrha's eyes narrowed as she gazed at Yang. "And don't you take that tone with me, Yang. I wasn't the one who hurt Ruby's feelings."

Yang immediately raised her hands in a placating manner. "I'm sorry. You're right. We were the ones at fault." Yang sighed. "It's no wonder Ruby would rather confide in you."

Pyrrha sighed. "On that evening of the party, I found Ruby at the roof balcony. She was very upset, you know. She heard everything."

The WBY flinched visibly, memories of the previous day's conversation surfaced in their heads. They already knew how much they had hurt their leader. Blake spoke, "I wish we could take back all the things we said about her."

Pyrrha gazed at their faces. The WBY looked really remorseful. "Have you three tried apologizing to her?"

"We did," replied Weiss. "Yesterday."

"And?"

"She didn't forgive us," replied Yang, who hung her head, her bangs covering her eyes. "Not yet, anyway."

"But she said she's giving us a second chance," said Blake. "Now we are wondering how to earn her forgiveness."

Pyrrha thoughtful look. "Give her some time. For now, my advice is to give her some space. Take things slowly. You've told her that you're sorry. Now you must show her that you mean it. Use this time to reconcile with her and take a good look at yourselves. How you go about doing it is up to you. Just don't force her into it."

The WBY nodded at Pyrrha's advice.

"On a lighter note, how are things with Ruby today?" asked Pyrrha innocently.

* * *

Ruby had led the JNR into a nearby empty classroom. Once all of them entered, Ruby closed the door behind them.

"Now then," said Ruby. "What is it that you want to talk about?

End of Chapter 5

* * *

**A/N: Hey, everyone! I'm back!**

**Phew! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Between reservist training and getting a new job, I barely have any time to write. Having a writer's block also doesn't help matters. So in this chapter, The WBY attempted to apologize. However, Ruby is not going to forgive them so easily. Oh no, no no! The Ruby of old might. Not the new Ruby. Still, she is not without mercy. How will the WBY earn her forgiveness? Who knows? As for the JNR? Please wait for the next chapter. Now some of you might think this story is coming to an end.**

**Nuh uh! Not by a long shot! There is still some ways to go. As for Milk and Cereal, will they or won't they, why not have a guess? I'm not telling just yet.**

**Anyway, please read and review. Constructive criticisms are welcome. I just hope this chapter is good enough.**

**Till next time, this is NeoiluzaF signing off!**


End file.
